You are my sunshine
by anne di vongola
Summary: Tu eres mi sol, mi unico sol. Un dia, Roxy queda embarazada. AU? podria decirse. T por violencia.


—Estoy embarazada.

_Esas dos simples palabras parecieron desatar el infierno en su vida. Solo esas dos simples palabras._

El hombre apenas unos años mayor que tú se quedó con un rosto totalmente impasible, pero pudiste percatarte de que apretó el agarre en la mano derecha, con la que sostenía una botella de cerveza.

—Estas bromeando ¿no?

Bajaste la cabeza, con algo de pena.

Negaste levemente con la cabeza. Casi inmediatamente después escucho el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose; no fue necesario levantar la cabeza, en el piso a unos pasos de ti pudiste ver los trozos que alguna vez fueron una botella de cerveza, sobre tal líquido derramado.

—Te acostaste con alguien más ¡¿verdad!?

Inmediatamente alzaste el rostro.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no-

Intentaste defenderse de tal acusación, pero un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha te hizo callar.

—¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Siempre supe que eras una maldita perra! ¡No sé cómo pude dejarme engatusar por una puta como tú!

El rostro del hombre estaba rojo de ira, mientras despotricaba toda su furia contra los pocos y viejos muebles que había en el lugar; el departamento que compartían.

Sentiste como algo le golpeaba en la cabeza, con la fuerza suficiente para tumbarle al piso.

Viste como un poco de sangre caía en la alfombra, y como algunas hebras de tu flequillo rubio se teñían de rojo.

Volteaste a mirarlo, aun tumbada en el suelo. Sentías que tus ojos se humedecían, estabas a punto de llorar. Pero no de dolor, de ira. La ira hacia él, y hacia ti misma por llevar años soportándolo.

—Si tanto me odias, lárgate.

Dijiste sin ningún sentimiento en la voz, sin ninguna expresión en tu cara. Pero lo sabias, sabias que tenías la mirada más fiera que ese sujeto haya visto en su vida.

El hombre te miro unos minutos, aun con el rostro iracundo. Se encamino a la puerta, y salió del departamento.

Pudiste oír como caminaba por el pasillo. Hasta que el sonido de sus pasos se desvaneció, pusiste tumbarte a llorar, soltando todos aquellos sentimientos que llevabas reteniendo por años.

Después de algunos momentos, de alguna forma ignoraste el mareo que tal vez terminaría en una contusión y alcanzaste el teléfono de casa que estaba a unos metros de ti. Llamarías al que una vez fue tu mejor amigo. Claro, lo fue. Hasta que conociste a ese tipo.

Desde que hiciste toda esa confesión, aun ahora, nunca dejaste de cubrir tu vientre con tus brazos.

* * *

El doctor salió del consultorio, para ir a traer los medicamentos que necesitarías más adelante.

Apretando los puños sobre la camilla en la que estabas sentada, miraste a tu amigo. Estaba más alto de lo que recordabas, y se veía más maduro, pero seguía usando esas gafas de sol puntiagudas, que a pesar de ser poco ortodoxas en tu opinión, a él le iban de maravilla.

—¿Estas mejor?

Te pregunto. Sonreíste levemente, intento no sonar preocupado, pero era obvio que lo estaba. El siempre había sido así.

—Me siento mucho mejor ahora definitivamente, aunque quien lo estaría después de que le inyecten anestesia.

Lo dijiste riendo, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Te alegraste al ver que el de gafas curvo los labios un poco hacia arriba, aunque inmediatamente volvió a su expresión de siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Te pregunto, directo como siempre. Sabias a que se refería, sonreíste casi con melancolía, mientras ponías una mano en tu vientre.

—¿No es obvio? Lo tendré, y me hare cargo de él o ella. Seremos una familia.

—Tienes 17.

Dijo él, a lo que lo miraste a los ojos, o donde suponías que estaban sus ojos. Sonreíste.

Eso pareció contestar todas sus dudas al respecto, porque él también sonrió.

* * *

3 meses.

Y aun no habías podido conseguir un trabajo estable.

A pesar de eso, tu situación había mejorado bastante. Habías vuelto a tu antigua casa, que aunque vieja, aún era mucho mejor que ese sucio departamento.

Miraste nuevamente el periódico que sostenías en tus manos mientras caminabas por la calle. Una vez comprobada la dirección entraste a esa pequeña pastelería.

Detrás del mostrador estaba una chica de más o menos tu edad, de cabello negro corto y ojos color cian.

Por algún motivo, sonreíste cuando ella te volteo a ver.

Y quien sabía que esa chica llegaría a ser tu mejor amiga… y jefa.

* * *

6 meses.

Tu amigo, Dirk te ayudaba en algunas reparaciones de la casa, al igual que Jane. Mejor dicho, Dirk reparaba, Jane limpiaba, y tú estabas obligada a permanecer sentada.

—Oigan chicos, he sido buena; he estado sobria estos 6 meses ¡Déjenme hacer algo!

Exigiste mientras hacías pucheros y pataleabas un poco, desde el sillón donde te tenían sentada.

Tu protesta solo causo la risa de tus dos amigos.

* * *

8 meses.

Jane solo te dejaba hacer los trabajos más ligeros. Como, cobrar. Y te aburrías horriblemente.

Por la puerta entro un joven, moreno y de ojos verdes.

Sonreíste, ya que al fin había llegado un cliente.

¿Qué hiciste ese día? Un nuevo amigo definitivamente.

* * *

9 meses. O al menos, unos días para la fecha exacta.

Jane había tenido la idea de hacer un baby shower, al que todos se vieron arrastrados.

Mirabas con cariño a los amigos que habías echo los últimos meses, y casi ríes totalmente divertida y a punto de cobrar una apuesta, cuando notaste que Dirk y Jake estaban más cerca… y cariñosos que de costumbre.

Bien, cada quien estaba haciendo lo suyo, cuando soltaste un gritillo que llamo la atención de todos, aunque tu pequeño grito ni siquiera se oyó sobre el escándalo que se tenían los invitados.

—Se me rompió la fuente.

Ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de entrar en pánico, porque los demás lo hicieron por ti.

* * *

4 horas.

Estabas prácticamente muerta de cansancio, estabas dispuesta a ir a dormir. Pero un llanto agudo te puso alerta de nuevo.

Te erguiste casi inmediatamente, mientras la doctora que asistía tu parto se acercaba con un bulto envuelto en una mantita lila.

—Es una niña.

Dijo la mujer depositando aquel bultito en tus brazos. No pudiste más que sonreír al ver que la pequeña, que ahora parecía totalmente calmada.

—¿Piensa llamar a una agencia de adopción?

Pregunto el doctor que te atendía.

Casi inmediatamente sujetaste mejor a la niña y miraste al doctor con una expresión de horror.

—¡No!

Contestaste sin pensar, aunque no había nada que pensar.

—Ella es mi pequeño sol.

Murmuraste ante la atenta mirada del doctor y la cariñosa y afectiva expresión que te daba la doctora.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _  
_You make me happy when skies are gray _  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you _  
_Please don't take my sunshine away _

* * *

**Espero les gustara, y esto es culpa, nuevamente, del pony y sus imagenes(?)**

**En serio, lo iba a hacer dramatico, pero termino siendo mas feliz de lo que esperaba xD**

espero y lo hayan disfrutado c:


End file.
